


Enjoyable Company

by Audlie45



Series: Tom and Ella [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audlie45/pseuds/Audlie45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella has been a maid for hire for Tom and finds him unexpectedly home early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoyable Company

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo sorry no smut here but I wrote this out of nowhere just for myself. I hope others like it. Regardless, I'm posting it lol. Feedback would be great as always, thanks for reading!

As she walked into the house, Ella set her things down on the counter before she made her way to the main room.

She'd been doing this job for a little over four years now, hopping back and forth from one well-to-do family to the next, taking care of their homes while they were away. Before her second year she'd gotten so good at it she started being requested for by minor celebrities and a month later she'd taken on the home of her celebrity crush--Tom Hiddleston.

His house was normally very tidy after he'd been there, except for the kitchen and his favorite corner near his books. There was always bits of pudding and splotches of tea in both areas.

After the first day of cleaning she'd returned twice a week for about an hour to dust and keep up his few plants.

Today was her third week for this particular session and Mr. Hiddleston was due back in a few days. They had coordinated beforehand to ensure she didn't end up cleaning while he was home.

As she walked through the entryway to the living area, she saw someone on the couch. Slowly, she approached the sofa, her phone in hand, ready to call the authorities, in case it was a burglar or a crazed fan. As soon as she got close those familiar coiffed and gelled curls came into view and she relaxed with a sigh, knowing exactly who it was. But he shouldn't be here, in fact he should still be in America as far as her agency knew, so why was he currently lounging on his living room couch, reading a book?

"Oh dear. Tom, you aren't supposed to be here today!"

"Eheheh, it's nice to see you too, Ella."

Tom unfurled himself from the couch to his full 6'2", towering over the girl's small frame. He reached out for a hug and she automatically leaned in.

The few times they'd met, because of shifted flights or cancelled interviews, they'd gotten along pretty well. Of course after the initial shock and awe she'd had the first time meeting him, holding a conversation became easy and comfortable, even a little flirty at times but that wasn't something she would allow herself to look too deep into.

"My flight came through earlier than expected so I've been here a few hours already." He said holding her tightly.

She could feel the warmth spreading through her cheeks and chest. This man's hugs were always so warm and inviting, if not a little too lengthy.

Pulling away slightly she looked up into his eyes. "Did you want some tea? I can put a pot on if yo-"

"Oh, no no no I've had enough this morning thank you. Would you sit with me for a bit? I just need some company right now."

"Oh sir, I need to get to work. Those books aren't going to dust themselves." 

"Oh come now, just a few minutes. I promise I won't tell." He winked at her in that ridiculously charming way only he can and she had no choice but to give in.

They sat down on the couch near his books; the lighting was dim but just enough to be able to relax and read.

He sat a full cushion away from her but Mr. Hiddleston was all too well known for his slightly provocative way of sitting and his knee was practically touching hers.

"So how's work? Keeping you busy, I assume?"

"Ehehehe yeah. Been about a lot lately. I finally got a chance to come home and relax for a bit. I've got a flight out tomorrow back to America for another premiere and some interviews so yeah, pretty busy."

"Wow. Why didn't you call? I could've waited to come in tomorrow after you'd left to give you your time."

Tom looked up towards her with that amazing smile on his face, and if she hadn't been sitting already, her knees would be buckling. He scooted closer to her casually, causing their thighs to touch.

"I guess I needed the company? Being home alone after all that seemed a little too sad and lonely."

The conversation eased into what it always ended up becoming, Tom animately describing the people he'd met, places he'd visited and restaurants he'd eaten at while Ella sat listening with rapt attention, nodding and giving a short comment where needed.

After an hour and a half the two were reduced to giggles as he described his little faux pas when discussing the waltz in a particular interview.

"Oh my goodness, I cannot believe you said that!" Ella stated between giggles.

"Ehehe, yes, well it was an honest mistake. I'd just come from signing autographs and a fan asked to write it to her friend named Ella so..."

He just left that hanging in the air, staring at her. He knew damn well that she was well endowed for a petite woman and she'd caught him on more than one occasion admiring them from afar, but he'd never actually mentioned them so casually before.

Blushing hard from her cheeks to her chest again, Ella looked away taking a deep breath and bit her lip. There had always been mild flirting interlaced in their conversations but this was going a little farther than before. She wasn't exactly sure what to say in response.

As if to pull her attention back, he coughed lightly and moved a hand to the back of his neck, hissing slightly as he rubbed at the soreness.

"Does your neck hurt?" Eager to take the conversation in another direction, Ella leaned forward to lightly touch his arm.

"Only a little, all the traveling and such has just been hell on my back." He gave a shy half smile, looking at her hand on his forearm, swallowing.

"Here, let me."

Standing up and moving behind the couch, she removed his hand and began rubbing his shoulders.

Groaning lightly, Tom closed his eyes and relaxed. It had been so long since he'd had the time to see a masseuse, this was heaven. 

"Your tiny little hands feel amazing."

"They aren't tiny, you're just massive." She said with a chuckle before realizing what she'd said. "Oh sorry. I didn-"

"It's alright, I know what you meant, ehehehe," he laughed, cutting her off by looking back with a light blush and a smile on his face.

She was adorable with that flush all the way down to her chest. Her button up shirt opened two buttons through, showing the slightest shadow of cleavage. Licking his lips, he faced forward again so she could continue on his shoulders.

After a second, Ella began rubbing his shoulders again. She couldn't figure out if he was being serious with all the heated glances and light innuendo he'd been using throughout their conversation. Seriously, he was Tom frickin’ Hiddleston, he could walk outside and have his pick of the hottest people in London and none would turn him down. He was sex on ridiculously long legs. Why would he hit on her, his maid-for-hire who could barely contain her inner fangirl when he was around? She was plain and short-- really short. She barely came up to his breast pocket. His chest hairs were up higher than her and now, the thought of them was pulling at that inner fangirl and caused her to moan and lick her lips.

Freaking out a little, she continued rubbing his back but now with widened eyes and mild shaking added to her movements hoping he hadn't heard her.

She swallowed hard and looked up from the back of his head. Staring forward, she froze. In front of them was the large framed poster that’s always been there but she never took the time to look at and now the image was obscured by their reflection. He'd seen her facial expressions go from heated and sexual to surprised at her own dirty mind to utter embarrassment and shock.

Lowering her head, Ella backed away and turned around, covering her blushing face. "Um, I'd better go. I've already stayed too long today and I didn't even clean. I'll be back tomorrow after yo-" She stops quickly as she feels large warms hands on her arms.

"Nonsense, you haven't stayed long enough." Leaning forward, he begins inhaling the light perfume at her neck. "Ella. Are you aware I've been flirting with you this entire time?"

Swallowing hard, she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. So he has been flirting with her intentionally, it wasn't just him being naturally flirty.

"I, uh, I had an inkling that maybe you, I-I don't know, that's just silly isn't it? Why would you hit on me?" She couldn't stop the words coming out of her mouth, letting her thoughts spill out before she got the chance to filter them.

"Because you're intelligent, funny, beautiful, compassionate... I could keep going, but you get the idea, yeah?" He leaned closer to her. his chest touching the back of her head and his hands moving up and down her arms slowly. She could feel her blush deepening, if that was at all possible.

Taking in a shaky breath and exhaling much the same, she couldn't bring herself to turn around.

"Um. I'm sorry, does it make you uncomfortable? I didn't mean to be too forward." He let his hands fall and he began backing away when she turned around and looked up at him.

She was still so confused at this situation. The concept of what was happening was unbelievable. The idea that Thomas William Hiddleston was hitting on her right now was freaking her out.

"You're not... Are you certain you're flirting with me? I mean, it's not a mistake, or a joke?"

His eyes widened, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. A joke? Why would this be a joke? She was everything he loved in a woman; he couldn't imagine a better companion.

"A joke? Ella, why would I jokingly flirt with you? There's nothing funny about my feelings for you." Shit why did he say that? Was that too forward?

"You-you have feelings for me?" She can't believe what she's hearing. Tom Hiddleston had feelings for her, and had been throwing hints at her for the past year and a half.

She'd tried to ignore it because just the very idea made her feel silly for even considering it. Light touches here and there, brushing past her intentionally when there was plenty of room, staring longer than necessary during conversations, the look in his eyes when he would smile at her after she'd catch him staring. All these little things she'd catalogued away but had never thought were serious. He was too famous, too beautiful, too him to be interested in plain old Ella.

"Yes." There were so many more words he wanted to say but that was all that he could muster. These past two years, when coming back unexpectedly, which happened often, he'd come home to her dusting up or looking through his books. She was always so chipper and up for a conversation, never giving him weird looks for rambling on about subjects he was particularly passionate about. Never judging him on his ideas, he never had to hold back on anything with her.

Her warm smile and intelligent responses were something he began to look forward to, even intentionally cutting things short on occasion just to be able to catch her at work. He'd considered telling her before but he knew there were so many more projects he had lined up. He couldn't put any of it aside , and he really didn’t want to start a relationship where he couldn’t give her his full attention.

It felt as though the earth stood still for an eternity, the two of them staring at each other trying to gauge what the other was thinking.

Ella let out a shuddering breath and Tom took a step forward. Suddenly, everything was moving too fast. She launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his as he reached down and hooked his hands under her thighs, pulling them upwards, effectively wrapping her around him.

Delicacy was completely lost. Tongues writhed and twisted with each other as hips rocked in a delicious friction with reckless abandon. The sexual frustration that had built up was pouring out in gallons as the two moved together, right there in his sitting room.

After what felt like hours--but was only about seven minutes--of teenage snogging and dry humping, they finally pulled away from each other for air.

Heavily breathing, they pulled close, hugging each other, sighing, just happy to finally be so close.

“Are you convinced this isn’t a joke yet?” He chuckled lightly, rubbing his nose into her hair.

“A little.”

“Mmm, maybe if I take you to dinner and bring you back here to worship you, you’ll get the idea.”

“Oh, maybe.”

And she did.


End file.
